peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig (1980 series)
Peppa Pig is a British children's television series broadcast in the UK on January 7, 1980 on Thames Television. It is the precursor to the current version of the show, which began in 2004. It was preceded by the 1974 version, and ran until September 14, 1998. Like the 1974 version of Peppa Pig, the characters look more anthropomorphic. Background Extinction Level Event Mr. Turtle Ether You Had To Be Sand Castles Production Cartoon Character looks * Peppa Pig wears a purple dress with the letter P on it. * George wears a blue shirt with a white octagon on it. * Mummy Pig wears a red dress. * Daddy Pig wears a dark green shirt. * Chloé Pig wears a yellow dress with the letter C on it. * Richard Rabbit wears an indigo shirt with the letter R on it. * Suzy Sheep wears dress a blue with the letter S on it. * Pedro Pony wears a yellow shirt.with the letter P on it. * Danny Dog wears a pink shirt with the letter D on it. * Rebecca Rabbit wears dress a dark red with the letter R on it. * Candy Cat wears a green dress with grey flowers with the letter C on it. * Granny Pig wears shirt a green circle on it. * Grandpa Pig wears dress red triangle with the letter G on it. Episode list Season 1 * Muddy Puddle Jumping January 7, 1980 * George's Dinosaur is Lost January 8, 1980 * Good Friend January 9, 1980 In 1989, British home video distributor, Children's Video, started to produce Peppa Pig VHS releases, which are listed below. Muddy Puddle Jumping * Muddy Puddle Jumping * Good Friend * Cousin Chloé's Visit * Driving * Playgroup * A Hot Day * Hiccups Shopping * Shopping * Peppa's Birthday Party * New Friend * Pancakes * Mummy Pig at Work * Richard Rabbit, George's Friend * Camping The Olden Days * The Olden Days * Snowy Mountain * Stars * The Toy Cupboard * Sleepover * Daddy Pig's Birthday Peppa Goes to the Dentist * Peppa Goes to the Dentist * George Cries * Mailtime! * Holiday * The Noisy Night * Daddy Pig's Work * Friends Forever Toys Puzzle Peppa Pig September 14, 1956. Peppa Change Clothes July 14, 1959. PeppaTown September 5, 1960. Peppa and Pedro boyfriends September 6, 1961. Bubble Peppa Pig August 9, 1962. Family Pig September 5, 1963. Peppa and Suzy September 5, 1964. Peppa and Papai Pig September 7, 1966. Dinosaur Of George September 6, 1967. Peppa The Friends August 9, 1969 . instrument September 6, 1968. July 5, 1970. New Doll July 5, 1974. Baby Peppa June 5, 1976. New Family Pig September 10, 1978. Richard Rabbit, George's Friend May 12, 1983. Peppa Of Mummy Pig May 12, 1993. Peppa Estrela Toys = Peppa Pig Weebles = = Peppa Holiday Extravaganza = Peppa Pig Helter Skelter Peppa Pig Theme Park Peppa Treehouse showroom = Peppa Pig Princess = = Peppa Classic Day Out = Peppa Pig Camper & Jet = Construction = = Peppa Pig Family Home = = Peppa Jumbo Jet = = Peppa Pig Holiday Time Air Jet = = Peppa Pig Helter Skelter = Category:Fanon Category:Miscellaneous